


Heavenly angel

by Celaena_EJ



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Its a poem, M/M, Poetry, a really bad one im sorry, but not that subtle probably, is cute, kinda spicy solangelo time but its tame dw kids, kinda subtle - Freeform, like reallllyyyy implied, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celaena_EJ/pseuds/Celaena_EJ
Summary: So,,,, it’s a shitty poem. Sorry if you read it. Why am i posting it? I have no idea.Enjoy???
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Heavenly angel

**Author's Note:**

> The poem is written by Will (ofc. He is a child of Apollo. who else would’ve wrote it?) about Nico. 
> 
> So yea.... Just a heads up.

Pale, olive skin placed on top of my own.  
Our pulses harmonies like a fiery melody, like two birds in flight.  
I can feel you reaching deep, grasping and holding onto my heart. This is what i crave.  
I belong only to you. You belong only to me.

Dark, black eyes search my soul,  
Judging me, unraveling me.  
You are the angel sent to testify my burning love which i place onto you.  
I want to hold you. I want you to hold me.

Plush, red lips devour my own.  
Take my love. Take it all for it is yours for all of eternity.  
For it was written in the stars, prophesied by the fates.  
You were given to me. I was given to you.

Gently, long fingers caress my own.  
You look over me, like a guardian angel, protective and possessive,  
Yet i do not fear you.  
I don’t fear the unknown or the territorial aura.  
I hope that you don’t fear me either.

Small, soft gasps emit from your beautiful mouth.  
The voice of heavenly angels beneath me is the only noise i hear.  
Your warm laughs, your icey remarks. You.  
You are my lover as am i your lover. 

Di Angelo.  
How fitting. Your are my angel. My saving grace,  
And i will worship you for the rest of my living days.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make one for Will from Nico... idk. Kudos and comments are welcome :) 
> 
> Please. I crave validation and love lolll
> 
> Jk (or not... ;3)


End file.
